Un 14 juillet Explosif
by Calamithy
Summary: [AU, Fluff, oneshot, yaoi] Ah les feux d'artifices... il faut se mefier des feux. Tous les feux. Quels qu'ils soient. La suite ? Lisez !


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, UA, FLUFF, Sexy et… ?**

**Rating : T **

**Pour qui ? Encore pour ma Lunanamoi qui me demande les recettes de ma salade de riz en plein supermarché…**

**Résumé : Non XD faut lire !**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

**Mot supplémentaire : stress encore, mais ça s'arrange ! **

* * *

**Un 14 juillet Explosif **

¤

**Paris, 14 juillet 2006, 17h00 **

¤

Il fait beau, le ciel est d'un bleu si bleu qu'on pourrait nager dedans.

Les petits oiseaux ne chantent pas et pour cause il est 17h00. C'est le 14 juillet c'est la fête nationale. J'ai vu aucun feu d'artifice parce que je bosse comme un taré.

La fête quoi ! Même les bus sont bleu blanc rouge comme pendant la coupe du monde !

C'est beau une France qui gagne…

Pas ? Ah ouais c'est vrai.

Vous êtes prêts à chanter ? Avec moi !

Lalala

LALA lalalalala lala

LALA lalalalalala

Lala LAlalalalalalala

honte.

Hey ! Hey !

LALA honte !

¤

Je viens de passer une journée extraordinairement, phénoménalement géniale.

Youpi !

D'abord mon merveilleux petit copain de la nuit m'a tendrement éveillé en me disant des mots doux…

¤

- Toi et moi je pense que ça ne va pas être possible.

- Ok Wu Fei. Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire…

- Avant de coucher avec toi ?

- Non, après mon café.

¤

Ensuite ma merveilleuse voiture a…

¤

- Calé en pleine côte. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Ouais, t'aurais pu emboutir une voiture.

- Ouais. Mais y a pire, Tro.

- Quoi ?

- On m'aurait vu à bord d'une Lada jaune poussin 1974.

- Ta voiture t'emmène d'un point A à un point B. On s'en fout qu'elle soit…

- Moche ? En attendant ma Lada m'a conduit direct chez le garagiste. Encore.

- Tant que c'est pas la concurrence…

- Tro !

- J'ai rien dit ! Je viens te chercher avec la voiture dès qu'elle est prête.

- Ok. Mais tu le fais discrètement hein ? Tu te mets pas sur mon parking, j'ai une réputation. Tu te gares à dix mètres, dans le parking de l'immeuble d'à côté…

¤

Comme j'ai un bus toutes les pleines lunes et que la prochaine bouche de métro c'est carrément au boulot j'ai fait le reste à pieds.

Je connais un raccourci alors je suis passé par le petit parc à 250 mètres du garage.

C'est vert, c'est beau et avec la chaleur…

¤

- Arrrrggh !

- Oh, pardon monsieur ! Ça n'arrive jamais !

- Alors on est jamais. Le monde est contre moi aujourd'hui. Et j'ai pas le temps de rentrer me changer.

- Je peux vous donner…

- Laissez tomber ça servirait à rien. Aucun magasin n'est ouvert à cette heure-ci, gardez vos sous.

- Vraiment désolé. Vu le cagnard qu'ils prévoient vous allez sécher vite…

- A 08h00 du mat' ? Si marcel mon ami sera à peu près correct, mon jean et mes boots, c'est mort. Mais bon, c'est sympa d'espérer.

- Millardo. Et vous êtes…

- Pressé. Bonne journée.

¤

Je me suis pointé en retard – 15 minutes – le poil à peu près aussi sec que le marcel blanc, le jean bleu si serré que si je pète il explose et mon patron m'a accueilli gentiment…

¤

- C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ? Et cette tenue… vous vous croyez à Paris plage ou quoi ?

- Une, vous ne me croirez jamais…

- Effectivement, économisez votre salive. Vous pointez, vous faîtes votre job et on vous paye, vos tracas personnels je m'en tamponne.

- Pétasse.

- Pardon ?

- Paperasse.

- Oui. Tenez, monsieur l'assistant du responsable d'un rayon café presque vide. Vous avez un cadencier à remplir, des représentants à voir…

¤

Je me suis changé, ai enfilé ma blouse et mes chaussures bleues réglementaires et j'ai commencé mon travail de forçat.

¤

- Bordel je suis responsable de rayon. Pourquoi je suis presque toujours tout seul à le ranger ?

- Parce qu'ils sont presque tous en vacance sauf toi.

- Mais même pas en vacances c'est la même. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont en vacances psychologiques.

- …

- Ben ouais les matins ils se pointent et ils vont pointer. Ça prouve qu'ils sont là, pas qu'ils ont bossé.

- …

- Et toi t'es responsable, t'as intérêt à ce que tout soit nickel sinon t'es niqué.

- Hilde, je te déteste.

- Mais non tu m'aimes, quelle caissière en pause irait donner un coup de mains à son pote sans un rond de plus ?

- Tu fais ça parce que je te ramène tous les soirs…

- Chut, personne ne le sait.

- C'est vrai. Personne ne sait que j'ai une Lada. Dieu soit loué.

¤

Dans l'après-midi j'ai prends dix minutes de pause clopes sans clopes parce que j'avais oublié, pour aller faire un tour au rayon poissonnerie.

¤

- … et donc je me suis fait jeter par Wu Fei à 06h00 du mat.

- Avant ou après ton café ?

- Avant.

- Bordel les mecs ! A vouloir parler avant de s'assainir l'haleine.

- Il m'a dynamité la gueule, Quatre. J'ai lutté, vive la plongée et l'apnée.

- Clair. Et euh ça va, tu le prends bien ?

- Carrément. Super beau, corps à tomber par terre, cheveux très noirs, lisses aux épaules, yeux bridés comme je les aime…

- Ah…

- … mais d'une nullité astronomique au plumard. J'avais envie de me secouer le cocotier et il a à peine agité une branche.

¤

Mon ami blond comme les blés, les yeux turquoise comme des euh turquoises et deux piercing barre sur le sourcil droit avait la même blouse que moi,

mais avec un petit tablier blanc, une coiffe pour aller avec…

et un super grand couteau avec une lame qui fait peur, qu'il limait histoire de faire son job.

¤

- Oh… la lose…

- Et encore. Une brindille. Trop naze pour le virer du pieu et trop vert le lendemain pour exiger des sous pour le squattage. C'était de la location abusive, là !

- Toi qui voulais vivre ton fantasme asiatique… c'est dommage que tu restes sur une idée négative.

- Ouais ça avait bien commencé en boîte hier. Mais le reste… total râteau. Vert.

- Ben ils sont pas tous comme ça, tu sais. J'ai…

- Je sais mais nan. Tout ce qu'on dit n'est pas forcément vrai, sinon tous les blacks en auraient une grosse et nan c'est pas vrai. Mais y doit bien y avoir des vérités quelque part.

- Mouais…

- Exemple tout con : on dit « femme à lunette, femme à quéquette », je suis sûr que Une en à une. Et toutes les nanas n'en ont pas !

¤

On a ri très fort et il a continué à limer en guettant la clientèle fantôme à 15h00.

Je regardais l'heure vite fait pour pas trop foirer ma pause.

¤

- T'as pas tort. N'empêche faut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même sac ! J'ai un copain qui…

- Nan, nan, NAN, j'en veux pas de ton copain, quand t'as une idée en tête tu l'as pas ailleurs. T'ai dit les plans présentation c'est que dalle. En plus c'est ton ex, quoi !

- Mais ça fait huit ans ! On avait dix-sept ans et ça a duré quoi un mois ? Le temps qu'on capte comment ça marche, où ça va et comment on vient.

- Même. Les trucs possessifs des ex de l'an II que tu sais pas d'où ça sort j'ai déjà donné. « Je sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça, blablabla… » Alors nan.

- N'empêche ça collerait.

- Tu collerais bien avec mon pote Tro. Trois ans que je suis dans la boîte. Deux ans qu'on est super potes. Un an que j'essais de te le présenter.

- T'as dit qu'il était un peu rouquin et moi les roux j'en veux plus j'ai déjà donné.

- Tu te remets pas de Coucouche ? Un an et demi que tu l'as jeté quand même. Monsieur l'ancien directeur du magasin. Tu tapes haut, toi !

¤

Il a cessé de limer puis, avec une lueur de psychopathe, a tranché d'un coup sec la tête d'une rascasse et du coup je me suis cru dans Basic Instinct.

¤

- J'ai tapé bas, ouais, je sais pas s'il a pu la lever depuis. Un an avec Kushrénada 13ème du nom ça a de quoi dégoûter soit des mecs, soit des rouquins. J'ai zappé des rouquins.

- Et t'en fait quoi de ton « faut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même sac » ? Ils sont pas tous chiants et bisexuels… ils se tapent pas tous Une dans ton dos. D'ailleurs Tro…

- « Tro » c'est mort, oublie.

- Comme ton pote. Tu sais pas ce que tu perds.

- Pourquoi t'as essayé ?

¤

Il m'a souri.

Je lui ai souri.

Il restait deux minutes avant la fin de ma pause.

¤

- Que ouais…

- Wow t'as les yeux Paic citron, là… . Pourquoi tu le gardes pas s'il est si « wow » ?

- Parce qu'il est branché blond et bon il a la quéquette rêveuse, quand il en voit un… voilà quoi.

- Faîtes dans l'union libre alors.

- Ouais mais non j'ai déjà testé avec mon ex Walker. Y en a avec qui ça marche, comme pour Hil et Dottie, ça fait trois ans déjà mine de rien.

- Ah quand même !

- Mais moi c'est pas mon format. En union libre, je suis un peu trop libre quoi. Et j'ai tendance à oublier que je suis pas tout seul si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

¤

Un sourire entendu.

¤

- Ouais je vois trop bien.

- Allez, j'y retourne avant que la femme à quéquette me choppe…

- Duo…

- Vous savez ce que vous dit la femme à quéquette ? Dans mon bureau. Et appelez la déléguée du personnel, qu'elle vienne avec vous.

¤

Mon merveilleux patron-responsable du magasin m'a viré à moitié…

¤

- … pour toutes ces raisons vous écopez d'une mise-a-pied conservatoire qui prendra effet dès demain samedi 15, 07h00. Vous reprendrez le mercredi 19 juillet 07h00.

- Le jour de l'inventaire. Ça m'aurait étonné.

- Duo… madame Une, monsieur Maxwell ne comprend pas…

- Entre nous mademoiselle Peacecraft, cela vous étonne ?

- Je vous ferais remarquer que vous êtes en train de l'insulter devant la déléguée syndicale qui plus est. Ne devriez-vous pas vous-même écoper d'une mise-à-pied ?

¤

Léna s'est défoncée pour moi – je l'aime cette petite -, elle devrait être chef du magasin au lieu de chef hôtesse de caisse !

¤

- Il m'a traitée de femme à quéquette ! Il est arrivé en retard ! Le rayon est un désastre désertique !

- Le rayon est très bien tenu compte tenu du fait qu'il est seul à le remplir, à 90 pour cent. Les clients sont extrêmement satisfaits.

- Oui mais on ne lui demande pas 90 mais 100 pour 100. S'il ne sait pas prendre ses responsabilités il peut être rétrogradé, c'est un parfait motif. C'est une simple mise-à-pied, un avertissement en somme.

- Mais vous savez parfaitement que dans les trois jours le rayon sera dévasté !

- Cela ne regarde que le responsable du rayon mademoiselle Peacecraft. Monsieur Maxwell, veuillez signer votre décharge.

- Non. Je vous éviterais pas la paperasse.

- Bien. Vous la recevrez dès demain en recommandé.

¤

16h30, le boulot c'est fini, mes vêtements sont secs, ma natte aussi depuis le temps, je vous avais pas dit que j'avais une natte ?

Comment ça vous vous en foutez ?

Je l'ai détachée et ça m'a fait les cheveux tout ondulés, ça fait du bien parce qu'une natte mouillée ça serrait pas mal et ça faisait mal.

J'ai mis un chouchou noir vite fait histoire que les moucherons se perdent pas dans la touffe.

Il fait trop chaud pour cuire des trucs et personne pour aller au resto, Quatre finissant à 22 heures. Je l'ai prévenu vite fait.

¤

- … et je me suis fait jeter par Une. M'a mis-à-pied la bouffonne.

- La pétasse.

- Moins fort.

- Je suis le seul poissonnier, si elle me saoule je démissionne.

- C'est vrai ça. Vu qu'elle a fait virer Coucouche pour un faux harcèlement sexuel, toi elle aurait pu te jeter par vengeance.

- Nan, elle est pro quand même.

- Nan, elle t'aime bien. Tremble.

¤

Avant de me casser me suis acheté quelques tomates. Plein en fait.

J'ai eu le malheur de passer au rayon primeur de Rashid et Noin, une chic fille toute brune aux cheveux courts avec des yeux bleus magnifiques, toute fine mais pas trop que si elle avait été un mec je lui aurais sauté dessus.

Mais il lui manquait le costume trois-pièces. Et c'était la femme de Rashid accessoirement.

¤

- Regarde bien mes tomates, Duo ! Fermes, généreuses, goûteuses…

- Mais chères. Je donnerais pas une thune à ce magasin.

- On a les meilleures tomates ce serait con que tu t'en prives.

- Je veux pas acheter.

- Mais qui te dit que tu vas acheter ? Tiens, prends, tu le mérites. Passe en caisse avec Hil et profite de l'arrivage.

- T'es un amour.

- Elles viennent d'arriver ce serait dommage. Et puis vu la livraison et la pénurie de clients elles vont pourrir… tu crois que Une se gêne ?

¤

Et elles étaient tellement belles et fraîches et gratuites que j'ai pas résisté.

J'ai eu une envie de tomate-mozzarella et d'un filet d'huile d'olives dessus.

Et d'une pointe d'ail et de basilic.

Oh juste un petit peu.

Hm… ça va me rappeler un peu chez moi.

¤

Italien par ma maman, Ecossais par papa, Français de naissance.

Duo c'est mon petit nom parce que c'est plus prononçable que « Duilio ».

Ça vient du latin et tout ça, « Duel » parce que d'après maman je me suis battu pour venir au monde.

Ouais, me suis battu avec son ventre, je mettais des coups et tout, j'avais déjà la bougeotte, fallait que je sorte !

Et je suis sorti ouais.

Tout ça pour avoir une journée de merde.

Si j'avais su je me serais pas levé.

¤

Il est 17h00 donc et il fait beau, j'ai un immense sac de tomates et de la mozza comme c'est pas permis et je me suis dit que la journée pouvait pas être pire,

qu'il me restait plus qu'à rentrer chez moi.

J'ai qu'une envie, m'éloigner de ma torture alors salut, me voilà dans la rue.

Je me présente devant le passage clouté.

Je regarde à gauche : aucune voiture.

Je regarde à droite : aucune voiture.

Je regarde devant moi : le petit bonhomme vient de passer au vert.

Je regarde le feu : il est rouge.

Je m'engage. De toutes façons y a jamais personne

J'entends un crissement de pneus et je vois une voiture débouler sur ma droite.

S'arrêter à peut-être vingt centimètres de moi.

¤

- …

- …

¤

Je peux vous dire que vingt centimètres ça paraît grand mais à côté d'une voiture c'est petit.

A côté d'une grosse voiture c'est petit.

A côté d'une Porsche 911 GT1 blanche c'est petit.

J'ai même pas eu le temps de faire tomber mes tomates.

J'ai cru que j'allais pisser dans mon froc.

¤

Je reste comme un con devant

Heureusement qu'il y a pas de trafic sur cette rue, ça aurait gueulé.

Et moi du coup je m'aperçois que je suis limite en train d'hyperventiler, à présent que le choc est passé.

Journée de merde.

Me suis fait jeter AVANT MON CAFE, mais bon, j'ai survécu.

Je me suis fait arroser.

Je me suis fait engueuler.

J'ai failli me faire virer.

Et là… j'ai failli me faire écraser ?

Par une Porsche ?

Bon j'aurais eu une belle mort mais...

Je vois rouge comme mes tomates.

…

…

…

Oh.

Le conducteur coupe le moteur et ouvre la portière.

Je vois un pied.

Mais comme je vois rouge…

¤

- Est-ce que ça…

¤

Je m'en fous quoi.

Je balance toute ma frustration.

Sans hurler et curieusement j'ai pas si envie de hurler que ça en fait.

J'ai envie de taper.

Et plutôt que de taper je vais taper dans l'égo du type qui se balade en Porsche à côté d'un hypermarché. Quel con. On roule pas à pas de vitesse en ville.

¤

- ?

- CONNARD !

¤

Je hurle là.

Je balance toute ma frustration en balançant mes tomates sur Porschie.

Et paf sur le toit, le pare-brise…

¤

- Mais…

- Tu t'es cru dans V-Rallye ou Grand Turismo ?

¤

Et pouf sur le capot et je réussis même à avoir le rétro.

¤

- Oh, tu te calmes ?

- Je m'appelle pas « Oh » et je t'emmerde.

¤

Et paf dans la tronche de Porschieman, pile poile dans les Ray-Ban hey vieux, « Chips » c'était dans les années 70, et pouf dans son polo bleu ah merde il esquive, ça tombe sur son fut beige.

¤

- Tiens prends ça dans la gueule.

- C'est bon là.

¤

Oh il me prend les poignets mais imbécile c'est avec mes mains que je vise et j'ai la main longue.

D'ailleurs hop je me sers.

Et paf à bout portant dans la tronche oops les lunettes tombent.

¤

- Ouais là c'est bon. Un tomacoulis gratuit.

- …

¤

Et merde j'ai plus de tomates.

Oh il me dévisage genre il me fait peur.

Il me reste la mozza mais c'est blanc comme la voiture.

Et sur sa tronche ce sera comment, hm ?

Mais merde la mozza je dois ouvrir et ça gicle pas. Sauf l'eau.

Oh…

Je dois avoir un air particulier parce que là il me tort un peu les poignets de sorte que je lâche le bordel.

¤

- T'as fini ?

- Lâche-moi.

- Non.

¤

Je hausse un sourcil.

D'où qu'il me lâche pas ?

Je suis à deux doigts de lui latter la gueule, là.

Même si c'est lui qui tient mes poignets.

Même si avec ses courts cheveux bruns là, et ses mèches asymétriques qui caressent son visage bronzé et ses yeux que j'ai jamais vu une couleur pareille à part sur la Manche par temps de pluie,

j'aurais un peu de mal à lui latter la gueule.

Par contre j'aurais bien latté sa Porsche et supprimé son permis. Bon il avait des réflexes et les freins de cette caisse étaient particulièrement sensibles.

Mais quand même.

¤

- J'ai plu de munitions alors tu peux me lâcher.

- Non. T'as vu ma voiture ?

- La tomate ça se nettoie chochotte. Pas une vie. Tu veux quoi, que je la lèche ?

¤

C'EST QUOI CE REGARD GENRE IL CONSIDERE L'IDEE ?

¤

- Non. Par contre tu peux m'indiquer le lave-auto le plus proche.

- Tu m'as pris pour Mappy ou quoi ? Tu te démerdes, ça aurait pu être mon sang là, sur la voiture.

- T'as pas l'impression d'abuser.

- T'as pas l'impression d'avoir failli griller le feu ?

- Il n'y a personne qui passe là…

- Justement. Mon nom est personne.

¤

Je me la joue.

Quand je suis en caisse et que je passe par-là je la joue pas Grand Turismo mais je roule un peu plus vite que la normale.

Ça t'apprends des trucs mine de rien quand t'es à deux doigts.

Les limitations de vitesse, même très connes, c'est pas fait pour les clebs.

Parlant de caisse…

Merde, Trowa ! j'allais complètement l'oublier !

¤

- Vrai. J'allais m'excuser avant que tu me bombardes. Ça t'est jamais arrivé à toi ?

- C'est pas la question.

- Oui ou non ?

- Non.

¤

Il hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Il y a un « mais » qui arrive.

- Non. Toutefois ça aurait pu arriver.

¤

Il me lance un regard sincère.

Il est plutôt pas mal mine de rien.

On va laisser le fils-à-papa tranquille avec son jouet.

¤

- Désolé.

- Mouais. Tu peux me lâcher, je ferais plus rien à ta caisse. Par contre je vais me racheter des tomates.

- …

- Nan t'es pas le centre du monde. Je les avais pas achetées pour les sacrifier sur l'autel de ta caisse oh Mr V- Rallysmo. Ah mes pauvres tomates, si jeunes et si… purée…

¤

Oh il sourit.

Oh un tout petit peu mais ça lui change le regard.

Tout à l'heure j'avais l'air débile dans ses yeux.

Et là j'ai l'air…

Toujours aussi débile mais je le fais rire.

Parce que matraquer une Porsche quand t'es le proprio c'est pas drôle.

¤

- Je peux te racheter tes tomates si tu veux.

¤

C'est tout con mais j'apprécie beaucoup.

Il a fait le con au volant mais il a freiné.

Moi j'étais pas obligé de lancer mes tomates, il a pas à mettre un centime dessus.

Et il me le propose comme si c'était normal.

Je trouve ça…

Gentil.

Je lui souris un petit peu.

¤

- Nan laisse, je les avais pas payées. Par contre à une quinzaine de kilomètres sur ta droite tu trouveras le garage Barton. Il te nettoiera ta caisse.

- Et pourquoi tu es gentil maintenant ?

- Parce que tu m'as proposé de racheter mes tomates.

¤

Il penche la tête sur le côté et me décoche un petit sourire en coin.

¤

- C'est à quinze kilomètres où ?

- Attends tu m'as pris pour un GPS ? Je veux bien être gentil mais bon voilà quoi.

- Plus vite je pourrais nettoyer ma voiture, plus vite je pourrais t'inviter à dîner. Tu sais pour « m'excuser ».

¤

Oh…

Il me caresse les poignets doucement là.

L'est trop mignon…

Il a l'air gay ou l'imitation est très très concluante.

J'ai un cœur d'artichaut et je m'emballe vite en plus il a un petit air métissé… mais bon il a quand même failli me renverser quoi ce serait pas sérieux.

Et puis on est pas dans les films, déjà que ça y ressemble de trop alors nan.

En plus qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est pas un psychopathe ?

Que j'enverrais pas un psychopathe voir Trowa ?

Quoique… ça peut être son collègue aussi, le relou.

Alors pourquoi pas ?

Et puis je peux dîner avec lui, pas chez lui ? On sait jamais hein ?

¤

- Active ton GPS. Te file les coordonnées et tu t'y rends tout seul comme un grand.

- Et pour le diner d'excuse ?

- Bah c'est pas obligatoire…

- J'insiste.

¤

Il me caresse toujours les poignets, tout doucement.

Il prend son temps… c'est à se demander pourquoi il était aussi rapide ?

¤

- Ok. Ben on peut se retrouver quelque part quand t'es dispo ?

- Vu l'heure ce sera bon pour 19h00, tu sais s'il y a des petits cafés lounge près du garage ?

- Oui il y a le Himitsu. C'est sympa comme coin.

¤

Il me lâche les poignets pour se diriger vers la portière restée ouverte.

Heureusement qu'il avait les clés sur lui.

J'y crois pas.

Je vais avoir rencard ce soir.

En plus je bosse pas le lendemain.

Ah journée de merde… je sens que je vais aimer Une du coup !

Il entre dans la voiture ferme la portière, verrouille, met le contact et baisse les vitres.

Puis il prend un paquet de mouchoir de sa boite à gants et s'essuie comme il peut. Il ne tâche pas les sièges.

Je ramasse mon sac et je le jette à une poubelle pas loin.

Puis je reviens à la voiture, lui donne les coordonnées du garage et du café et il les programme dans son GPS.

Il répond.

¤

- Himitsu. Ça veut dire secret en japonais.

- Oh, tu connais ?

- Oui, mon père est Japonais.

¤

En partie asiatique…

Cœur d'artichaut powa.

M'enfous.

Ma journée devient belle et y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Il me demande s'il peut me déposer quelque part, je dis non, je préfère pas être dépendant et je le connais depuis dix minutes.

Je peux pas lui dire que je suis à dix minutes du garage sinon il va me proposer de m'emmener.

Il me tend une carte professionnelle – il est concessionnaire Porsche, ceci explique cela - avec ses coordonnées dessus, je vois son nom.

¤

- Ok. Alors à tout à l'heure euh… Heero ? Heero Yuy ?

- A tout à l'heure Duo. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas monter ?

- …

¤

Heero Yuy.

Le copain que Quatre voulait à tout prix me présenter.

Le copain qui allait me plaire et blablabla et qu'il se bat depuis deux ans.

Son ex d'il y a huit ans… mais ils sont malades de s'être quittés !

Une petite voix ronchonne parce que je me suis fait avoir.

Une autre petite voix hurle « on s'en fout ! ».

¤

- C'est une blague ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que c'était toi ?

- Là je te le dis ? Et plus tôt tu me lançais des tomates. Entre autres.

¤

Comment que je suis passé pour un hystérique…

Hey ! Mais j'avais mes raisons !

Copain ou non de Quatre j'ai failli voler mine de rien.

¤

- Et comment tu sais que c'est moi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là, ta boîte elle est à l'opposé de l'hyper.

- Je suis de repos aujourd'hui et j'étais dans le coin.

- Ah.

- Quatre m'a dit que j'avais une « trop belle occasion de te voir », que si je « roulais vite » je te « louperais pas ». Et j'ai failli d'ailleurs.

- Ce chacal ! Quand il a une idée…

- Alors il s'est arrangé pour que Nine ou Neun un truc comme ça te retienne avec ses tomates, le temps que j'arrive. Je m'attendais pas à te croiser juste là.

- Réflexes.

- Hn.

- Mais euh… ça me dit pas comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

¤

Heero me regarde de haut en bas et avant de me faire un petit clin d'œil.

¤

- Ça fait deux ans qu' il me mange le crâne avec son copain au corps d'athlète, aux yeux presque violets et aux longs cheveux châtains.

- Mouais…

- Je me dis « pourquoi pas », je me pointe, j'en vois un qui ressemble à ça j'en conclus que c'est le fameux Duo.

- Moi je savais pas à quoi tu ressemblais… dès qu'il en parlait je zappais.

- Et… je te plais ?

¤

Je lui fais un clin d'œil aussi.

Y a pas de raison.

¤

- Je sais pas… à voir. Et je te plais, moi ?

¤

Il m'observa, se concentra très fort avant de marmonner un très profond et très intelligent.

¤

- Hn.

- Tu pourrais me filer un dico ?

- Si t'es sage.

¤

Je souris très fort.

Il a une voix grave et tout. Hm elle me fait de l'effet mine de rien.

¤

- Allez grimpe.

¤

Je passe de l'autre côté, il déverrouille la portière et je grimpe dans la Porsche blanche et rouge.

Starsky et Hutch lalalalala. (sauf que c'était pas une Porsche et que c'était une Ford année 1975, Gran Torino était rouge à bande blanche)

Hé, ça m'évite de marcher ! Et puis je suis en bonne compagnie et c'est un ami d'un de mes meilleurs potes.

Du coup je sais pas mais la journée se termine super bien.

On peut pas dire non à un petit rayon de soleil surtout quand il commence par un gros orage.

Vu la super impression que je lui ai faîte il aurait pu se barrer très loin.

¤

- Je peux me mettre au volant ?

- Seulement si t'es sage.

- Allez démarre.

¤

Rah Quatre ! Tu me paieras ça vile chacal.

Ah merde l'heure !

Faut que je prévienne Trowa sinon…

Oh puis non, pourquoi prévenir Trowa ?

S'il me cherche entre demander à une nana et demander à un blond…

* * *

**20 heures, hypermarché GunStar.**

¤

- Demandez le poisson… avant qu'on ferme, 'sont tous frais du jour ! Du saumon, du vivaneau, de la rascasse ! C'est bourré de fer !

- Excusez-moi…

- Oui mons… ¤ gah ¤

¤

Un Quatre qui a du mal à ne pas sourire et à ne pas souffrir.

Auburn.

Grand.

Tanné.

Des yeux verts.

Musclés comme c'est pas permis, dans un t-shirt à manches longues en grosses mailles kaki et un jean bleu accordé à ses tongs.

Et lui il sentait le poisson.

Et quelle voix… ce type lui parlait.

Ce type avait l'air d'être un mannequin.

Et lui, là il était mannequin aussi.

Mannequin chez Captain Igloo.

¤

- Vous connaissez Duo Maxwell ?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

- Je le cherche. J'ai sa voiture et il n'est nulle part.

- Oh. Duo ne vous a pas prévenu ?

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

¤

Un soupir à fendre l'âme.

¤

- Oui, vous devez être Trowa.

- Et pourquoi « devez » ?

- Parce que vous êtes canon. Parce que vous êtes mon genre et qu'il veut nous présenter même si je ne veux pas de vous-même si c'est pas dirigé contre vous.

- Content de l'apprendre.

- Parce qu'il m'a donné un chien de sa chienne, le Duo.

- Je comprends rien…

¤

Un joli sourire.

¤

- Et c'est moi le blond ? Je plaisante.

¤

Une langue tirée avec un piercing-boule bleu.

Des yeux verts qui se foncent pour se changer en émeraude liquide, en fusion.

¤

- Duo est parti dîner avec Heero, le pote que je me tue à lui présenter, je ne sais pas s'il vous en a parlé. Il va bien.

- Oui il m'en a parlé. Donc vous êtes Quatre.

- Oui. Et je ne veux pas de vous.

- Mais je vous plais.

¤

Un autre soupir à fendre l'âme.

¤

- Oui, hélas. Mais les rouquins et moi on n'est pas compatibles. Déjà testé, déjà viré.

- Hey j'ai du roux mais je suis auburn, c'est pas pareil. Et je peux vous faire changer d'avis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me plais.

¤

Un haussement de sourcils.

¤

- Allons, allons, je pue le poisson et je me balade avec un couteau à longueur de journée.

- Et moi je pue le cambouis.

- Le cambouis c'est sexy… vous en avez un peu dans le cou…

- Le poisson aussi c'est sexy…

¤

Deux corps qui se rapprochent, séparés par un étal…

¤

- C'est même très, très sexy…

¤

Un regard à droite et à gauche pour voir s'il y a du monde.

Il y en a pas et ils s'en tapent.

Quatre essaie de rester professionnel au cas où.

¤

- La chair est faible.

- La chair est tendre. Tu devrais tester le poisson.

- Avec plaisir…

¤

Un baiser surprise qui n'avait pas du tout le goût de poisson.

Il avait un goût de Quatre et de langue qui avait dévoré une glace au maracuja.

Fruits de la passion.

J'aime quand tu touches.

¤

- Je pensais au poisson, pas me goûter moi.

- Je préfère goûter le poissonnier.

- Tu vas vite en besogne.

- Quoi, Quatre ? J'entends parler de toi depuis des années, c'est pas comme si on se connaissait pas.

¤

Un sourire aux yeux bleus et une tête secouée doucement.

Un clin d'œil vert.

¤

- Tu quittes à quelle heure ?

- 22h00.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

¤

Un sourire résigné.

¤

- Oui… je te vois.

- Tu verras que c'est pas si terrible que ça un rouquin.

- J'espère pour toi. Le dernier que j'ai eu je doute que le viagra puisse lui faire un quelconque effet…

- Dis ?

- Hm ?

- T'as rien contre les Lada ?

¤

¤

Plus tard dans la nuit.

Alors que je m'évertue à faire un concours de buée dans la voiture de 'ro – après un dîner sympa comme tout où on a partagé l'addition - que même Léo et Kate dans Titanic peuvent aller se rhabiller, une réflexion m'éclate le crâne mais d'une force !

¤

- Quatre me connaît si bien…

- Hn…

¤

Puis le vide, Heero me court-circuite les neurones là. Il me mordille les lèvres et les lèche tout doucement, que je m'habitue à lui, à ses touchers, ses caresses…

C'est pas un barbare. La côte des asiatiques vient de monter en flèche et celle des préjugés vient de partir à la poubelle.

Adorable, tendre, intelligent, un peu animal aussi et explosif jusqu'à présent, je passe un excellent moment.

J'ai complètement loupé les feux d'artifices aujourd'hui et je m'en tape : il me suffit de fermer les yeux, d'entrouvrir les lèvres et d'ouvrir mon corps pour les voir, ressentir.

Mon feu d'artifices aux yeux bleus.

Une journée de merde, oui, mais une supère fin. Lui préparerait mes tomates-mozza pendant mes vacances forcées, tiens.

¤

- Duo… Duo touche-moi…

- Hn…

¤

Je parle le lui !

Je vous laisse, le devoir m'appelle, j'arrête de me plaindre pour rien !

¤

¤

Quatre et Trowa créaient leurs propres feux d'artifices aussi.

Des feux qui pour chacun n'étaient pas des feux de paille.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Vala, vala ! 

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu cette fic !

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse ki n'arrête pas et qui devrait un peu qd même. Mici pour vos encouragements !¤


End file.
